


TAZ: But Slightly to the Left

by PikofthePok



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tres Horny Girls, ill add tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikofthePok/pseuds/PikofthePok
Summary: A familiar story, with words out of reach. A strange song, just slightly off beat.Or: Three girls have a very long year.





	TAZ: But Slightly to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> looks like we're taking this from the top.  
> this'll be a collection of drabbles in the here there be gerblins arc. have fun.

A human, an elf, and a dwarf walk onto a wagon. It sounded like a joke, but life was just funny like that sometimes. Julia sat back in her seat, taking in the atmosphere. The birds sang gently with the whisper of the trees… a perfect day were it not for the tension between the three of them. Of course, they were complete strangers to one another, but that was no excuse not to connect. What use was an adventuring party if they didn’t get along?

“So… what’s your names?” she ventured. The other two remained quiet, still. She was almost convinced they had ignored her when the dwarf sighed.

“Hekuba.” she huffed. “Hekuba Roughridge.” Julia smiled, finally feeling the tension melt away. Or so she hoped.

“Julia Burnsides.” She said, offering her hand to Hekuba. The dwarf’s hands remained crossed in front of her before, reluctantly, she put her hand out as well. Julia shook it vigorously, hiding a smile when Hekuba hissed at the strength of her grip.

“And you?” She asked, turning to the elf woman as Hekuba shook her hand off behind her. The elf blinked, almost as if she was only just now noticing her presence.

“Who, me?” she asked, her voice uninterested. Julia scoffed.

“No, the wagon.” she shot back. She expected some sort of irritation for a brief moment, but the elf smirked and looked downward.

“All right, you heard her. What’s your name, kind passerby?” she said, patting the seat of the wagon. Julia barked out a laugh as the elf continued her act, pressing her ear against the side of the wagon. “They say their name is Oak. They have a PhD in botany.”

“You did not just name our wagon Professor Oak.” Julia laughed. 

“Um, excuse me.” She said, putting up a finger. “They named themself.” Julia rolled her eyes as the elf laughed. 

“Anyways. The name’s Lup.” The elf woman said, pausing to tuck her hands behind her head.

“Lup…?” Hekuba asked, motioning with her hand for her to continue. 

“You heard me.” Lup said, flashing a smile. Hekuba tilted her head, but didn’t say anything more. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lup.” Julia said, holding out a hand once more. Lup looked at it for a moment before frowning and looking back at her. She simply smiled back at her, refusing to break eye contact. Lup narrowed her eyes.

“Consider me charmed.” Lup said, taking her hand- a challenge. Her grip was surprisingly strong for such a lightweight character- not that it bothered her, of course- but Julia was especially surprised on how unflinching she was. The two locked eyes for a few moments, refusing to back down, before Julia finally released her hand with a satisfied grin. 

“So Hekuba, where are you from?” Julia said, ignoring Lup’s quiet swearing behind her. The three of them continued chattering quietly, occasionally falling to a semi-comfortable silence. Julia was usually good with people. She just had that rustic hospitality. Even so, she felt incredibly comfortable just being in the company of her two companions. Remarkably so. There was something so reassuring about their ribbing and joking that she hadn’t felt anywhere else. Then, about three hours into the journey, Lup paused.

“Oh my god. Theres three of us.” she said. “We’re getting Fantasy Pokemon up in this bitch.” Julia frowned, confused. What did that have to do with…

“Oh! I’m the fire starter!” She called.

“Fuck you, I’m the fire starter!” Lup shot back. “I got fuckin fire magic and everything!” Julia groaned.

“C'mon, not fair! The fire ones are my favorite!” she protested.

“Actually, both of you are wrong.” Hekuba chimed in. “I’m the fire starter.”

“BULLSHIT!” Lup and Julia said simultaneously. They shot each other a look. The three continued bickering for a few minutes. Yes, she’s aware Hekuba’s a metalsmith. Yes, Lup does have fire magic, but have you considered: she does what she wants. Finally, Lup held up her hands.

“Wait wait wait. Consider.” she said. “There’s three fire starters.”

Julia paused to think.

“…Yeah!” she said, looking to Hekuba for approval. She seemed to mull it over for a moment before giving it a shrug.

“Sure, why not.” The dwarf said. 

“Okay, but hear me out.” Julia said, putting up her hands for emphasis. “I have to be a fire/fighting type.”

Lup and Hekuba groaned.


End file.
